


Passion

by infinityash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Passion, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Yuuri is scared about it being his first time with Victor, and is afraid he will mess things up. But in the end, they both love each other more than they did at first.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> it's not hardcore you guyzzzz

He was scared and was afraid to admit it.

Ironic, right? Yuuri Katsuki being scared of two things at once. He and Viktor had planned this night for weeks now, months it felt like. Saying, "not until this" or "not until that." But now they had finally decided; that tonight would be their first time.

In bed.

Together.

Yuuri had been freaking out about it all day, it panged him in the chest. He didn't know how to cope with it. For christs sake he is going to have sex with the man of his dreams, the man that lets him be himself, the man that he loves.

That _he _loves. Yuuri was still in doubt that they were going to do this. Did Viktor really want this? Or did he just go along with what Yuuri wanted just so he would stay?__

__Yuuri was so lost that he had to take a cool down after practice. Not just any cool down where you sit, drink some water, rest. A cool down that was a melt down. Yuuri laying on the ice, sobbing lightly. Thankful that today Viktor was out doing things. _Getting _things for this night.___ _

____And now they sat. Beside each other on the bed. Yuuri tapped his fingers against his clothed thigh, thinking for a moment. Viktor looked over at Yuuri, before grabbing and caressing his cheek in his hand._ _ _ _

____Viktor pulled Yuuri in closer, before sealing the gap in between them with a soft, slow kiss. Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor's chest, tracing small circles on his sternum._ _ _ _

____Viktor then kissed the boy more passionate, his hand trailing from the side of his face to Yuuri's thigh. Leaning him down on the bed, and placing Yuuri's leg around his waist._ _ _ _

____Yuuri hummed, pulling Viktor closer. Their chests were touching, his hand fumbling with the buttons of Viktor's shirt lightly. He found ease in this. Like it wasn't something they weren't used to. It felt natural. Yuuri unbuttoned a few buttons before pulling the shirt out from being tucked under Viktor's waist band, his cold hand going up and down Viktor's chest._ _ _ _

____Viktor gasped at the contrast, allowing his mouth to open and Yuuri taking initiative, letting his tongue explore Viktor's mouth for a time. Viktor then pulled away, his cheeks all flustered as he unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and began to do the same with Yuuri's._ _ _ _

____Viktor unbuttoned Yuuri's shirt in seconds, finally pressing his soft lips against Yuuri's soft skin, peppering kisses and leaving love bites on his neck. The skin being so fragile that it bruised in seconds. Yuuri was in pure bliss, moaning out soft, ' _I love you _'s in between every one.___ _ _ _

______All of the kisses made his lower abdomen shudder lightly, but it wasn't a very sexual sensation. He didn't want Viktor to fuck him senseless, he didn't want him to be rough and harsh. He wanted Viktor to make love to him. So instead of feeling the I need it, he felt the need to just take it slow. His body knowing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor started kissing down Yuuri's torso, Yuuri leaning up lightly to take his shirt off and toss it somewhere in the room. Viktor doing the same with his own. Yuuri watched as Viktor unbuckled his belt that hung loosely around his waist, not bothering to take it out of the hooks in his pants. Viktor leaned back up again and kissed Yuuri passionately as he began to unzip Yuuri's belt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri placed a hand on the back on Viktor's neck and played with his hair softly. Feeling his pants and boxers being pulled down, his erection springing free lightly. Viktor placed his forehead onto Yuuri's as Yuuri's hand fumbled with Viktor's belt as well, finally getting it off and pulling them down some along with his great Calvin Klein boxers as well. Seeing the size of Viktor made Yuuri gulp lightly, a soft chuckle coming from the man's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't worry...I'll get you ready," Viktor hummed in the lightest of voices. Yuuri nodded, biting his lip lightly. Viktor grasped Yuuri's length, pumping it slowly, but not teasingly. Yuri gasped out lightly, arching his back some as Viktor did. Viktor still had his forehead on Yuuri's as he continued to stroke him slowly, and gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Don't be afraid to touch me too," Viktor added. Yuuri nodded again and moved his hand to grasp at Viktor's length lightly. Pumping it lightly, and rubbing at the head ever so often, making Viktor grunt low in his throat. He felt like he was accomplishing something by doing this._ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor took his hand away from Yuuri's length, placing that one beside his head and then guiding his other hand to Yuuri's entrance. Yuuri gasped some, never feeling that senesation before. His cheeks went red, as he bit his lip softly as one of Viktor's fingers entered him slowly. Gently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri's breathing hitched lightly, feeling Viktor pump the finger in and out of him slowly. After a while, Viktor put another finger in. And then another._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri was a moaning mess, looking up at Viktor and into his eyes some. Viktor smiled lightly before Yuuri laid his head back down on the bed and let out a long moan; feeling himself about to let go._ _ _ _ _ _

______"V-Viktor..stop," Yuuri moaned out, Viktor stopping his movements for a second. "Why?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I..I want to come whenever you are in me," Yuuri whispered, his face going red. He kept his eyes shut, but he knew that Viktor was smiling. The Russian pulled his fingers out of Yuuri, his hand going to pump his length again before his other hand went to his own and lathered it in his precome. _This is it _Yuuri thought. _I am going to have sex with the love of my life _______ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor then slowly entered Yuuri, not going in fully. Yuuri moaned out loudly, arching his back off of the bed some. Viktor pressed his forehead against Yuuri's again as he pushed in all the way and waited a few seconds. Seeing the tears trickle down Yuuri's face, then raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Love, why are you crying?" Viktor asked, a bit worried that he was hurting his lover. Yuuri snifflled, "I'm crying because I am having sex for the first time with the person I love most," he whispered. Viktor smiled at that, kissing the top of Yuuri's head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You can move," Yuuri whispered again. Viktor nodded lightly and started to thrust his hips slowly. Going in and out of Yuuri slowly, letting him be the one to control the speed. Whenever Yuuri grasped his hip and moved him a bit faster, that's when he knew when to pick up the speed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Viktor didn't want hard and rough sex, he thought just like Yuuri. He wanted it to be fast, yes, but gentle. Sweet. Loving. And that's what he was giving him. Their moans mixed in the air, both breathing in short gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yuuri's head was covered in sweat, as well as Viktor's. Whenever Viktor reached a reasonable speed, which was a bit fast, he hit Yuuri's prostate and it made him moan out loudly. Yuuri was a hot, panting mess underneath Viktor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Russian kept hitting the same spot over and over again, before he started to stroke Yuuri as he thrusted into him. Yuuri laid their, mouth agape and his back arched as his orgasm hit him like a train. He came softly but hard, the spurts of come going on his stomach and Viktor's. Viktor came a short while after, panting and moaning right as it hit him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The platinum haired man breathed out heavily, pulling out of Yuuri and laying beside him. Covering themselves up in the thin sheet that rested upon the bed, as he cuddled his lover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That was..the best thing I have ever experienced," Yuuri whispered, Viktor humming and peppering some kisses onto Yuuri's back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I love you, Viktor Nikiforov."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I love you too, Katsuki Yuuri."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~FIN~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
